Medieval Princess
The Medieval Princess (real name Valentina) is a rare Brawler with long range and low hitpoint from the Late Medieval Ages who uses archery to combat in the brawl. Her main attack involves her shooting colourful arrows from her bow which has plenty of different properties in it and can be shot from two notable different angles. Her super pours scorching liquid aluminum which stays on the floor for a long time and outputs high damage on opponents. When she dies she will drop her bow on the floor as an aesthetics like Taras' cards however the bow will be staying on the floor for several seconds (much longer than tara just card drop). Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Short) Attack: R.A.P.E. (Radiance Arrow Plentiful Effects) Each shot is a very colourful glowing arrow that indicates it has lots of effects/properties in it, the arrow itself does not deal lots of damage by itself. These are the properties of the arrow it has when its fired (get ready): *Burn (orange glow) - Causes enemies to be set on fire for 1 seconds and will deal the burning damage after the one seconds *Slow (snow blue glow) - Causes slow by 35% for one seconds *Piercing (by being sharp) - Can hit up to two brawlers *Health drain (purple glow) - restores 40% of her health of arrow damage. *Super drain (yellow glow) - drains 100 damage worth of super from opponent even if their super is empty (which makes her effectively faster charge her super (will be scaled to have same htk to charge super). *Heal (light and bright green glow) - If teammates are hit instead they will be healed by the arrow equal damage (works with pierce) *Silence (pink glow) - Prevents enemies to use their special, star power and super for 1 seconds *Ammo drain (red glow) - Drains 0.3 seconds worth of opponent ammo spaces and you gains 0.3 seconds of ammo spaces. *Bouncing (navy blue glow, based on ricochet) - Her arrow will bounce when it hits a wall, exactly like ricochet's bullets. So there are 9 effects, All these effects are infused in each arrows. She has also the choice to shoot over walls in a lobbed manner like Dynamike and Barley. *Base damage: 100 + 20 (damage from flame) *Range: 10 *Reload time: 1.7 seconds *Pierce: 2 (straight or lobbed) Health Base Health: 600 Super1: Molten Aluminum She summons a pot of molten aluminum (pot made from her medieval time period which she brings with her along with her bow and arrows) in front of her at the ground which she pours it in front of her or any direction specified by the super button, it does lots of initial damage and will lasts for the total of ten seconds before it fades away (puddle damage) (1 times damage for initial pour and 10 ticks of damage for the next 10 seconds), this gives a good good area denial to the opponent teams (it behaves like barleys super one puddle but much more stronger than that one). This super does not destroy walls and bushes. The damage of the molten aluminum as it follows: 420 + 300 + 280 + 260 + 240 + 220 + 200 + 180 + 160 + 140 + 120 = 2520. While the super is active the pot will be present facing horizontally as an aesthetic effects. This super is super powerful against the enemy heist safe since its stationary and would always takes the full damage as long as you managed to pour the aluminum at it. Note: Since the molten aluminum will lasts for 10 seconds (maybe 10.1 seconds) when it hits the ground, its last tick damage will happen right before it disappears. Super2: Icarus This super is based on the Greek mythology of Icarus and Daedalus flying to escape from the Crete island, and yes the wings are part of her costume and not her body part because the Icarus wings were remade by her father and improved relative to the initial Daedalus' builds. The user would just need to press the super button to use it without the need aim the super, when the super button is pressed she will put on the wings (which takes no time in-gmae) and flies up high in the air she can shoots the arrows just like how the cupid does with the flight lasts for the base duration of 5 seconds and moves at the same speed as her normal movement speed, she is invulnerable to damage like Piper's jump but can still be affected by Crow's poison, she can also see any enemy brawlers and mines in the bushes but not including Leon's invisibility. She can shoot down the arrows with her main attack normally but it behaves like lobbed attack instead of straight line attack which makes the damage area lower though the arrows during the super are wider and travels faster than the main attacks ones to compensate for this, also the arrow will takes slightly longer time to reach the targets further away. The arrows she fires during the super duration will still uses the main attack ammo and it will reloads as usual since the super is not an attack itself and the attack value is still based on the main attack level thus, this super is more effective to use when she has more ammo ready like Tara and Gene but to the lesser extent. When her super duration ends she will lands on the same place where her super ends. Innovative: Dual Shot This innovative allows brawlers to shoot two of the exact same projectile at a time from compatible weapons and promotes very high skill cap gameplay, the first shot is the straight line as normal and the second shot is a lobbed shot like Mike's attacks, the lobbed shot which is also fired from her bow will travel through the air and lands on a point within her straight line range depending on how far she aims (attack joystick distance), since the lobbed attack has a very small hitbox as it is not a splash attack it is more recommended to aim the lobbed shot at a stationary targets like the safe effectively dealing double damage and also not bad for aiming the lobbed shot at brawlers moving towards or away from you, both straight and lobbed aim line shots will be shown when manual aiming (for auto aims both arrow will travel to the auto aim target), the lobbed shot will land at the later time than the line shot for the same distance where shooting up = 1 duration of time of straight attack reaching range limit and shooting at range limit = 1.5 duration of time of straight attack reaching range limit and in between distance will be in between duration within. This innovative will be really great at taking out stationary minions that are behind walls. Note: Non splash lobbed attack spotted, so pierce properties must be present to deal damage to multiple brawlers it lands on, MP main attack has built in pierce so the lobbed arrow can hit two enemies. Other compatible brawlers to use this innovative: Those who can shoot two projectiles at once in some way or other, pretty much all archer brawlers can use this innovative. *Brock, his rocket launcher supports multiple firing of rockets at once and with use of the incendiary star power, he will be god in heist. His lobbed main attack rocket will also have same explode radius as his line main attack rocket. Only Brock out of the 33 brawlers can use this innovative because his launcher can do that and he is not an archer brawler. Star Power#1: Parallel Flashes When she attacks with her regular or super attack, she flashes away from the battlefield and into a parallel version of the world/battlefield for 0.5 seconds before returning back to the normal battlefield which effectively grants her damage invulnerability during that time, thus sometimes timing her attack just to avoid damage is a great move. She can still do everything normally while in the parallel world, the player and teammates will see her as a dotted outlines and she is invisible to the opponents. If she attacks while inside the parallel world then the arrow or pot etc. will still be done normally in the normal world and the duration are reapplied (to 0.5 seconds). This star power is ultimately excellent in avoiding the Boss Robot's charge and laser shots and rocket shots in the Boss fight (2018) gamemode. Star Power#2: Glittering Trails Her main attack arrow will leave a glittery trail behind its path for 3 seconds during that time when enemies touches the trail their healing is halted, reloads 50% slower for next 3.0 seconds, and interrupts any of their currently attacks (brawlers with attack animation ie. Colt's attack and super) in which they will have to wait for 3 seconds later to start healing and reload at normal speed again, the duration will reset to 3 seconds if they touches the trail again in its next second tick or the next arrows trail. Once the trail duration is over it will disappear at the same speed as the arrow. Star Power#3: Hero's Will Her will to stay in the battle is stronger than EVER with this star power despite being just a regular princess! When she is hit by an opponents' finishing attack (any form of damage), instead of dying that damage will leave her at 1 hitpoints and she starts taking 0 damage for the next 3 seconds since the "finishing attack" (no matter how much damage is dealt during that time) and after that she can be damaged like usual, this star power is unaffected by the Shield Buster star power since this star power does not involves the shield mechanic. This star power will only starts to charge up when she is at full health including when she is just respawned, the charged will be paused whenever her health is below full which will continue charging from the time it charged when her health is full again, and when her star power is charged the bar will glow to indicate that it is ready. This star power effectively makes her invincible as in she is guaranteed to not die during the star power duration and is also guaranteed NOT to die as long as her star power is fully charged. :Warning! This star power is not inspired nor related to the Band Aids star power as you can tell by this star power name. History *On 7/6/19, Medieval Princess's star power duration reduced from 0.5 seconds to 0.3 seconds. *On 21/6/19, Medieval Princess's main attack has added bouncing property just like rico's attacks. *On 3/7/19, Medieval Princess's star power duration increased back from 0.3 seconds to 0.5 seconds. The reason this buff happens is that brawl stars said that they want star powers to offer more power than before so she finally returns to her former glory. *On 29/7/19, Medieval Princess's star power causes enemies to reloads half as fast from unable to reload at all (100% to 50% reload speed reduction) . In the same day, this star power now also stops/cancels opponents attacks (supers included) that has an animation (their ammo/super charge is not refunded like Shelly's super stopping Frank's super). *On 23/7/19, Medieval Princess's Hero's Will star power was tweaked so that the star power charge is paused at the current charge value instead of resetting the charge whenever her health is below full. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Power: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ (the health drain aspect raises the star from 3 to 5) *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Crowd Control: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Great *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Good *(solo) Showdown: Poor *Heist: Decent *Brawl Ball: Decent *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Fair *(duo) Showdown: Decent *Boss Fight (2018): Fair *Siege: Fair Trivia *She was just a regular princess in the medieval time period few years before the end of medieval era (very late 1400s), after the fall of medieval era she learns how to fight with one of the methods are bow shooting, her father king teaches her the skills though there are no active wars going on in her kingdom. *Her super spill radius seems very big there may be a nerf to the diameter size to 3 tiles (r 1.5). **I find it 2 tiles radius is great because it has same radius as Barley's attacks so no nerf. *The brawl quote starts with "Once upon a time" phrase is because that the Medieval age period stories are a popular theme among the children storybooks. *The reason i put her in hero instead of era rarity is because of the vibe theme of the prince saves the princess from the dragon with his hero'ic deeds in the medieval theme and because hero rarity is my favorite rarity out of all rarities. *Her looks and behavior is somehow similar to Piper's, however she is a medieval princess and piper is a southern belle so still big differences. **Rephrase: She is way more like piper in looks and behavior (and mobility) than Merida (Brave/Disney), she almost have no looks and behavior (and mobility) similarities to Merida although Merida is technically a medieval princess too. *Stun and explosion and chain arrow property is also being considered, they might be added but its not added for now because stun and explosion is too OP, for chain it makes it too easy to hit opponents with a small spark emerging from the arrow. **Mbe can can use the complete set arrow (+3 properties stated above) with the use of 2 ammo per attack or/and by using some of the super charge for each attack. *It has finally added to her star powers effects along with the new ones that are not seen here before which are knockback (actually included with explosion effect), swamp, and fletching but none of these are really new mechanics to the game. *Page Extra: ⚖ (archive) - The experimental page on this brawler on what i think her balanced stats are. *'Hero's Will is a perfect naming for a hero brawler, not for a legendary brawler since it matches the theme of the rarity itself hand to hand. **This star power is too OP? then consider this nerf by only usable when her super is charged or/and including the 10.0 seconds charge mechanic and emptying her super when it is activated to make it more balanced, after all she uses lots of energy to stay in the battle so consuming the super charge via the star power is a great go in terms of uniquity and her super does not synergize very well with the overall brawler.. *Story spoiler: Icarus is a greeek mythology event which takes place more than 2k years ago than today but the Wright Flyer flight takes place in just about more than 400 years after the late Medieval era just like the fact that Cleopatra is born during closer to the moon landing than the time of the buildng of the ancient pyramid. **And she also lived closer to the wright flyer flight than the period of the early middle ages. Category:Brawlers Category:Medieval Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Original Concepts Category:Serious Conceptions